Hommage
by bonesfan55
Summary: Une re-publication et SUITE après un an d'absence ! Mini fic ou OS en deux parties tout peut changer. Castle fait des cachoteries et Beckett est sa victime... Lisez !
1. Surprise

Voilà mini-fic ou OS en 2 parties je ne sais pas encore c'est suivant l'inspiration... Super guimauve et un peu OOC en perspective (enfin c'est ce que j'aime) mais ce n'est pas certain. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, je prend tout sauf la méchanceté gratuite et non constructive évidement. Voilà enjoy !

Disclaimer : rien est a moi comme d'hab' et je ne gagne rien...

Saison 5 après Le papillon Bleu...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 : Surprise<strong>

Assise à son bureau, remplissant sa paperasse, Kate Beckett repensait à sa dernière affaire. Plus particulièrement à l'enthousiasme de Castle... Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Lui, à Son sourire, Ses yeux pétillants d'excitation quand Il lui contait ses découvertes. Perdue dans ses pensées, un sourire naquit sur son visage. Elle se frappa mentalement et redevint sérieuse. Mais elle dut se mordre la joue pour empêcher ce sourire de réapparaître.

Malgré sa réaction outrée face à Castle, elle aussi avait eu tendance à se voir à la place de Vera et Stan. Cependant Kate Beckett était bien trop fière pour l'avouer à son partenaire. Un secret de plus qu'elle défendrait farouchement face aux investigations de Castle.

Kate lui avait dit que tant que ce mur serait en elle, elle ne serait pas prête à s'engager dans une relation sérieuse. Ce que Castle ne savait pas, c'est que ce mur s'était considérablement affaiblit, en grande partie grâce à lui. Résoudre le meurtre de sa mère n'y changerait rien. Cela faisait quatre ans que Rick Castle s'évertuait à démonter ce mur brique par brique, et Kate avait petit à petit abandonné l'idée de combler les failles qu'Il créait.

Un gobelet de café fumant, posé devant elle, interrompit le lieutenant Beckett dans ses pensées.

- Alors on rêve au prince charmant Beckett ?  
>- Bonjour Castle. Merci pour le café.<br>- Vous ne m'avez pas répondu...  
>- Non Castle, faire de la paperasse n'a jamais rien eu de charmant ! D'ailleurs, à moins que vous soyez enclin à participer à ce genre d'activité, vous n'avez pas grand chose à faire ici.<br>- Pas d'affaire ?  
>- Question stupide !<br>- Pas d'affaire...

Un silence s'installa uniquement perturbé par le bruit du stylo de Beckett glissant sur le papier. Sans lever les yeux de ses papiers, Beckett s'exclama :

- Arrêtez ça !

Surpris en pleine contemplation Castle s'exaspéra :

- Comment vous faites ça ?  
>- Faire quoi ?<br>- Savoir quand je vous observe !  
>- Je suis flic Castle, je croyais que vous étiez au courant !<br>- Ça n'explique pas tout.  
>- Ça suffit pour expliquer ça<br>- Non je pense qu'il y a autre chose. Une sorte de connexion invisible et intense entre nous, qui fait que vous sentez quand je suis là sans me voir et quand je vous observe sans même me regarder !

Beckett roula des yeux exaspérée.

- Ça n'a rien de mystique Castle c'est de la logique !  
>- Vous et votre logique grogna-t-il. Ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la jeune femme. Il s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, boudeur, sortit son calepin noir et y inscrivit :<p>

« _Note à moi-même : Ne JAMAIS critiquer la logique de Beckett_ »

Une heure et demie plus tard, après avoir passé son temps à taquiner Beckett, Castle regarda sa montre et s'exclama :

- Oula ! Je file je suis déjà en retard à mon rendez vous ! Puis, après avoir capté le regard interrogateur de Beckett.  
>- Ne faites pas cette tête là, je ne vous abandonne pas !<br>- Oh mais prenez votre temps Castle, c'est de la paix en plus pour moi !  
>- Ouch ! Ne soyez pas jalouse lieutenant, je déjeune avec Alexis<br>- Passez lui le bonjour.

Castle acquiesça et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers l'ascenseur. Du bout de l'open-space il lança tout sourire :

- Oh et à ce soir Beckett ! Ne soyez pas en retard. Puis il s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur.  
>- Comment ça ce soir ?... CASTLE ! Trop tard, il était déjà partit.<p>

* * *

><p>Quelques heures plus tard, le lieutenant reçu un message de Castle.<p>

_J'espère que vous n'avez pas oublié lieutenant. Au cas où, je passe vous chercher à 19h. Et n'essayer pas de vous défiler, c'est non négociable ! Quant à notre destination, elle restera secrète !_

Beckett fulminait. Quel culot, il se permettait de lui donner des ordres ! Elle connaissait assez bien Castle pour savoir que la surprise serait de taille. Mais elle espérait vraiment ne pas finir en tête à tête avec lui dans un resto chic et hors de prix. Elle secoua la tête un sourire aux lèvres, il était incorrigible !  
>Jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, la jeune femme se dépêcha de rentrer chez elle. Elle quitta le commissariat dans pas rapide, souhaitant au passage une bonne soirée à Esposito et Ryan, particulièrement surpris de la voir partir aussi tôt.<p>

* * *

><p>Devant son dressing Kate Beckett déprimait. Elle n'avait rien à se mettre. Un coup de sonnette interrompit ses pensée. Elle alla ouvrir la porte, toujours sur ses gardes, n'attendant personne. Kate découvrit un paquet sur le pas de la porte, et personne à l'horizon. Un sourire apparut sur le visage de la jeune femme. Il pensait à tout. Elle n'avait pas besoin de l'ouvrir pour savoir de qui il venait. Elle ramassa le paquet et se précipita dans sa chambre afin d'ouvrir son cadeau. Une magnifique robe bustier, sombre aux reflets vert y était soigneusement emballée. Un carte l'accompagnait. Kate l'ouvrit et put y lire :<p>

_Vous n'avez pas besoin de cela pour être sublime, mais c'est une soirée habillée... Voici ma maigre contribution. Rick_

La jeune fila sous la douche et après s'être séchée elle enfila son magnifique présent. La robe semblait avoir été créée pour elle. Cintrée au niveau du buste à la taille, elle descendait jusqu'à ses pieds et était fendue jusqu'à la mi-cuisse gauche. Castle avait même poussé le vice jusqu'à lui les chaussures assorties. Des escarpins à talons (probablement hors de prix) et une parure de bijoux couleur émeraude. Kate espérait que ce n'en était pas de vraies. Après s'être coiffée et légèrement maquillée, elle était enfin prête. 18h50 affichait son réveil, "pile à l'heure" se dit-elle.  
>Cinq minutes plus tard la sonnette retentit dans l'appartement. Kate se précipita à la porte et se stoppa la main au dessus de la poignée. Elle souffla un bon coup afin de masquer son excitation. Sa main se mit à trembler. Mais pourquoi donc était-elle stressée ? Un mot suffit à répondre à cette question : Castle.<br>Elle posa enfin sa main sur la poignée et ouvrit la porte. Elle découvrit alors un énorme bouquet de roses rouges. "Il n'a pas osé !" se dit-elle, une grimace apparaissant sur son visage. Elle détestait les roses rouges !  
>Un "Bonsoir ma chérie !" la tira de ses pensées et sa grimace s'accentua.<p>

* * *

><p>Je vous ais bien eu hein :D (sourire sadique)<br>*Ouch pas taper*  
>Aaaaaaa non non ne me tuez pas ! Juste reviewez pleaaaaase<p> 


	2. Interrogatoire et émotion

_Tout d'abord un GRAND MERCI à tous pour vos reviews, ça fait zizir ! Ne vous arrêtez pas ! Je réponds à tous, soit en MP, soit ici ^^_

_Je tiens à m'excuser pour cette année d'attente et je comprendrais que vous m 'en vouliez j'ai pas mal bloqué sur la suite, mais pour la peine cette fic sera un peu plus longue ! Encore au moins un chapitre mais je vous promet de ne pas vous faire attendre pour la suite !  
>Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont ajoutée moi etou mes histoires dans leurs favoris et en alertes !  
>Un grand bravoooo à vous mes lecteurs ! Deux d'entre vous ont devinés qui est notre inconnu(e)...<em>

**Rara :** Merci ! Je ne vais pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin ! Je sais c'est sadique mais ça me faisait trop rire pour ne pas le faire (et puis sinon adieu les deux chapitres ^^)  
><strong>mandou-land :<strong> ^^ j'espérais que vous vous poseriez la question ! haha je te laisse le découvrir !  
><strong>Caps :<strong> Merci pour l'encouragement je vois qu'on est sur la même longueur d'onde :p  
><strong>Manooon :<strong> Merci moi aussi j'aime lol.  
><strong>Mariie :<strong> La voici la voilà et merci ^^  
><strong>daniel 1955<strong> : La voici enfin

Bref merci à tous pour votre patience !

Allez trêve de blabla voici la suite !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>

_Un "Bonsoir ma chérie !" la tira de ses pensées et sa grimace s'accentua.  
><em>L'inconnu lui tendit le bouquet, qu'elle prit, n'ayant nullement l'intention de le garder.

- Josh, soupira-t-elle. Quelle surprise !

Josh quant à lui, restait bouche bée devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

- Waouhhh ! Tu... tu es sublime. Je pensais t'inviter à diner ce soir mais...  
>- Josh ! Le coupa-t-elle. On a rompu, c'est fini ! Prend tes fleurs et va-t-en ! Je ne veux plus JAMAIS te voir !<p>

A ces mots, elle jeta son bouquet à la figure du chirurgien et lui claqua la porte au nez. Josh déguerpit sans demander son reste, tandis que Castle se pointait à l'autre bout du couloir. Arrivé devant l'appartement de Beckett, il donna quelque coups à la porte qui s'ouvrit presque immédiatement, sur une Kate Beckett en furie.

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! Faut-il que je te menace pour tu dégages de ma vie ?...  
>- Castle toujours sur le pas de la porte, restait muet d'étonnement et de peur.<br>- Oh Castle c'est vous, je suis désolée je pensais que... non peut importe. Castle ? Est-ce que vous allez bien ? Finit-elle par lui demander inquiète.  
>- WOUAH vous... vous êtes époustouflante ! Réussit-il à articuler encore sous le choc.<br>- Merci ! Pour le compliment et le cadeau. Nous pouvons y aller ?  
>- Oui. Non attendez c'est pour vous ! Dit-il en lui tendant un bouquet de fleurs des champs.<br>- Elles sont sublimes, merci Castle ! Je vais vite les mettre dans un vase et nous pourrons partir. Le remercia-t-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Arrivé au pied de L'immeuble de Beckett, celle-ci eu la surprise de découvrir une magnifique limousine blanche.

- Castle, où m'emmenez-vous ? Vous êtes fou d'avoir loué un limousine !  
>- Rien n'est trop beau pour vous Becket, et n'essayez pas vous ne saurais rien ! Rétorqua-t-il fièrement.<br>- Même si je vous soumet au pire interrogatoire possible ? Lui susurra-t-elle à l'oreille avant de monter dans la limousine. Castle ! Vous venez ou je vous laisse sur le trottoir ?

L'écrivain pris alors place dans le véhicule, à peine remis de ses émotions. Cette femme allait le tuer.

- Toujours pas décidé à me dire où nous allons ?  
>- Non même vos tours les plus vicieux ne me ferons pas cracher le morceau, je me suis donné trop de mal pour que vous ne sachiez rien !<br>- Et ça fait combien de temps que vous complotez ?  
>- Ah non ça non plus vous ne saurez pas ! Vous seriez capable de deviner après. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis certain que ça va vous plaire !<br>- C'est bien pour ça que je m'inquiète !

Après une heure de trajet, et des dizaines de tentatives infructueuses de Kate pour savoir où ils se rendaient, ils furent enfin arrivés à destination. Rick sortit en premier et aida élégamment Kate à faire de même.

- Castle que faisons nous ici ?  
>- Non non non vous ne saurez rien !<br>- C'est bien la seule fois que vous tenez votre langue !  
>- Ouch, ça c'est bas Kate !<p>

Un regard noir et une pointe de surprise accueilli cette remarque de Castle. Kate !? Il l'avait appelée Kate ? Celle-ci n'en revenait pas ! Ne tenait-il donc plus à la vie pour se permettre une telle familiarité ?

Castle compris immédiatement la raison de se regard et lui répondit par un sourire satisfait. Il ne se laisserais pas faire.

- Aller trêve de plaisanteries, cette soirée est la vôtre Kate et inutile de continuer l'interrogatoire, toutes les réponses sont à l'intérieur.

Ils grimpèrent alors les marches du menant à l'intérieur de la fac de droit...  
>En effet ils venaient d'arriver à la fac de droit où la mère de Kate avait fait ses études et où elle donnait occasionnellement des cours, et c'est la tête emplie de questions que Kate se laissa guider à l'intérieur. Les locaux paraissaient désert et c'est en silence que Castle la mena jusqu'à la salle de réception. Il s'arrêta devant la porte et avant de l'ouvrir se pencha à l'oreille de sa partenaire et lui chuchota :<p>

- Surtout ne me remerciez pas...

La porte s'ouvrit, Kate fut alors submergée par l'émotion et ne put retenir ses larmes.

* * *

><p>Voilà voilà je sais c'est sans doute trop cours après toute cette attente suite et fin dans moins d'une semaine PROMIS !<p>

des reviews ?


End file.
